The Tale of Two Skinwalkers
by missamazing7285
Summary: Welcome to the world of witches, wizards, and skinwalkers? Take a step into Aleera's and Melina's lives as they face adventure,love, betrayal, and pain at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   Draco/OC Viktor/OC Review pleaseeeee :


**(This story takes place during the Goblet of Fire)**

Melina P.O.V.

As we board the train to Hogwarts my nerves finally kick in. What if our secret slips? What if my identity is revealed? What if one of us gets hurt? The good part is that all of these

questions are just 'what ifs'…just possibilities. But before I get too far ahead of myself let me introduce my sister and I. My name is Melina Snape. I have long straight black hair with

bright red highlights. My eyes are dark brown with small silver speckles in them. I am about 5'6 and a half with curves but in all the right places and my skin is pretty tan because of

my Native American heritage. I like to wear booty shorts, t shirts, and high heels. Both of my ears have 4 piercings apiece and I have 1 tattoo on the left side of my stomach. It is a

huge black wolf paw print with silver and blue streaks in it that make it shine. I seem like a pretty normal girl huh? I don't think so. Beneath my crazy, loud, funny, bitchy personality

lays a dark secret that I have to keep hidden from the world. Obviously I am a witch and a very powerful one at that but I am also what people call a skinwalker. In Native American

legends skinwalkers are supernatural people who have the ability to shift into any animal/creature in existence. That means that I can transform into animal, or creature you can think

of, anywhere from a small mouse, to a huge dragon. There are a few side effects to being a skinwalker. You either have an abnormally hot or cold temperature and I am stuck with a

109 temp. Another effect is that I am an immortal. Currently I am 15 years old but when I turn 18 I will stop ageing forever. Our last effect is the ability to communicate to every

animal or creature we come in contact with. That power helped us out plenty of times… My sister is the same way. Her name is Aleera and she is like my opposite. She has bright red

curly hair with shiny green eyes that glisten in the sun. She is about 5'5 with curves almost as good as mine. Her style is skinny jeans, hoodies, converses, and dark makeup. She has

3 piercings in her left ear, and 2 on her right one. Unlike me she doesn't have any tattoos but she does have a lip ring. She just turned 13 and unlike me, she has a 42 degree

temperature. She is still trying to get used to being a skinwalker but I know she will eventually master it. You see our mother, Verona, was killed giving birth to my sister and she

couldn't teach us that much about what we are so we had to learn ourselves. Our mother was an extremely powerful skinwalker and was feared by many. She was a strong,

independent woman and I loved her for that. Now I bet your wondering how we are witches too…well…our father is Severus Snape. I know I know it's hard to believe but get over it.

Anyhow since he is our father our magic is really strong and powerful. It feels so good to have so much power within you especially when you feel like shit. So as you can see I love

being what I am and I would never change for anybody. These thoughts circle my head as Aleera snaps impatiently in my face. "Melina" She yells as I stare out the window. My head

snaps towards her direction as I hiss "what do you want?" She giggles nervously and says "I am really nervous about going her Mel, I mean these people are like us…" I huffed and

said "they are kinda like us I guess." She nodded excitingly and jumped for joy when we pulled up to our destination. Quickly we grabbed our bags and exited the crowded bus. I

couldn't help but smile as I stared up at the castle. Suddenly Aleera grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the big swarm of kids. In the front of the swarm was an elderly

woman with a black robe and witch hat on. She led our group to a big dining hall with many huge tables and candles that light up the ceiling. I was in awe basically the whole time

and so was Aleera. She has a small drop of drool coming from her mouth as she eyed up all of the food. I laughed and lightly punched her shoulder. She rapidly wiped her mouth and

smiled sheepishly before taking a seat. I sat down directly next to her as Professor Dumbledore walked up to the gold podium. "Hello everyone. I am Professor Dumbledore and I am

the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would like to welcome all of the new students and congratulate you for making it here. Now will all of the new

students please step forward and prepare to be placed." All at once our group stood up and walked hurriedly towards the placing chair. One by one student's names were called and

they were placed into Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Finally I heard Aleera's name be called and she rushed forward. She sat down on the chair and as soon as they

set the hat on her head it screamed "SLYTHERIN!" I laughed as she grabbed her bags and walked towards the Slytherin table. Next they called my name and I walked proudly to the

chair. I sat down gently as the hat was set on my head. "Oh" it said evilly as it picked through my thoughts. "So Melina is it" the hat curiously. I nodded and said "what house am I

going to?' It laughed and said "you want to go to the house that your dear old dad went to don't you?" I sucked in a deep breath because nobody can know who our father is

because it will cause issues. "Just put me in a fucking house" I yelled at the stupid hat. "I struck a nerve didn't I? Tsk Tsk Tsk naughty me. Well I guess you could go to…SLYTHERIN!"

It yelled to my delight. I ripped the hat off of me before it could pry even more and grabbed my stuff. I had all eyes on me as I walked over to my new table. Aleera was waiting for me

with a worried look on her face. I just nodded my head and said "later" before sitting down next to her. Suddenly I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned around. There sat an

extremely cute boy with blonde hair. He looked us up and down and said "Names Draco. It's nice to meet you ladies." He kissed both of our hands and Aleera said "It's nice to meet

you too." He smiled and was about to say something else when Snape walked over to us. I shot him a look before he said "welcome to Slytherin ladies…we are happy you are here."

Aleera and I nodded desperately holding back our emotions towards our father. He smiled and walked back to the front table as Professor Dumbledore made another announcement.

Apparently two other schools were coming to Hogwarts for some Tri Wizard Games or something. The first school was a group of all girls in blue. They were pretty creepy to Aleera

and I but the guys were fascinated by them. Blah they weren't even cute. The second group that walked in did grab my attention though. It was a big group of all guys and they were

HOT. I watched their whole performance and as it came to an end HE walked in. His body had muscles ripping from every part of it and his deep brown eyes sucked me in. His glance

wandered over me as he smiled, winked, and continued to walk. I let out a deep breath that I didn't even know I was holding as Dumbledore explained the competition. This year is

gonna be fun ;)


End file.
